Three Wise Monkeys
by crystalcanon
Summary: See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil – these are the lessons that we together must learn and abide by. ::: Naruto OC story. Summary subject to change.


_{{ published: 15th october 2017 }}_

Three Wise Monkeys

 **Note: All OCs are young children in Konoha. Western name formatting ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude

 _Iwazaru_

Kaori Misaki is mute.

At least, that's how it seems – in reality, she simply doesn't talk much. Kaori has always preferred her own company ever since she was young, opting to read in solitude when other children wanted to play. People her age would often call her weird, but their short attention spans never allowed them to dwell on her too much. Secretly, with childlike annoyance, she's glad they stop interrupting her.

She enrolls in the ninja academy at age six and takes to school life like a fish to water. There she is fed knowledge and absorbs information like a sponge, soon swapping fiction for facts. She's a natural with theory work and it doesn't take long before her teacher Iruka Umino begins to notice. Acting on a hunch, he one day takes her aside and offers her a special homework assignment, if she's up for a challenge. When she nods vigorously, Iruka lends her a scroll with basic ninjutsu teachings and asks if she'll be able to identify how the technique is cast, a smile twitching onto his face at the obvious excitement bubbling out of her. A fortnight later she proudly shows him her notes. Minor errors aside, she's managed to grasp the concept of how chakra, physical energy and hand seals work with each other. Iruka is beyond impressed.

In all, the girl is an ideal student – courteous, ambitious and determined. So naturally, when parents evening rolls around towards the end of the year, Iruka beams at the parent Misakis. He welcomes to couple warmly before summarising Kaori's progress, pleased to hear the family intend on keeping her in the program. The civilian duo seem to glow, thanking him for his hard work, and that's when he asks if they have any questions.

Staff had dismissed Kaori as introverted, maybe even shy. However, it's that evening that Iruka discovers the truth of why the girl spoke so little and so clippedly:

"How is her speech impediment?"

Temporarily stunned, Iruka wonders why this is the first time he's heard about it.

* * *

 _Kikazaru_

Hara Inuzuka is deaf.

Partially, at least. At his birth, Hara's parents are very concerned by his lacklustre responses to the world. The medic nin assures them he appears healthy but still takes him away for testing. Despite her exhaustion, Mimi Inuzuka waits restlessly with her mate Yubi, anxious for diagnostic results. The nurse later returns, gently reassuring them that Hara is fine outside of some hearing difficulties. Mimi relaxes a little knowing her pup isn't seriously harmed, but Yubi still feels uneasy. He inquires the severity of Hara's condition and the midwife offers a sympathetic smile as she lowers the baby into the arms of his mother.

As soon as he's able, Hara begins wearing hearing aids as part of his usual attire.

He grows to be an energetic child, however, largely unaffected by his minor disability. He starts the academy at the normal age and goes on to join the same class as his relative Kiba, and when the boys turn of age, Akamaru and Aomaru join the family. Hara quickly establishes a bond with the dog that will be his partner in the coming years and –albeit with mistakes– gradually learns to become responsible enough to take care of his companion independently. In time, teamwork in taijutsu comes easily to them.

Content, his parents watch from a distance as the pair practise their moves, knowing the extra trouble they'd went through with the Inuzuka council was worth it. Although the boy won't become aware of it until he is at least in double figures, Aomaru was purposefully selected for Hara due to the puppy's advanced hearing (even by ninken standards). Yubi and Mimi hope the dog will make up for Hara's shortcomings, potentially enough for him to continue the clan tradition of ninjadom. He certainly has the potential.

For now, though, he seems happy to tumble around in dirt with Aomaru. Hara's parents have to laugh at that before becoming stern and telling him to get back to training. Hara grins.

* * *

 _Mizaru_

Shinji Okazaki is blind.

Or rather, that's what people tell him – and it'd be a mostly harmless joke if not for his thick glasses. The jabs aren't intentional but off-handed comments still eat at his self-esteem; he could merely be asking what a sign reads and someone will scoff, _"What are you, blind?"_.

He eventually decides that it's better to struggle alone than be mocked for trying to understand.

Apparently he inherited his poor sight from his mother. His father rarely mentions her, but Shinji knows she's a kunoichi. Atsuo wants him to become a ninja like her and whilst the blond doesn't understand exactly why –something to do with Ryo?– he's excited nonetheless. He's always been weak, prone to bruises and bumps, but he's great at predicting and is endowed with decently fast reflexes. He's sure he'll be a great shinobi.

Needless say his confidence is dashed once he realises fighting is part of the curriculum. He expects clan kids to outclass him in spars, but when civilian-reared children win with sheer scrappiness, he starts getting offended.

He becomes a pro at dodging within days. Insults roll in not long after, from indignant opponents of all backgrounds, but by then he's heard them all.

There's something rewarding about outmaneuvering foes who'd otherwise beat him to a pulp. From there it's a matter of milking opportunities for all their worth, like employing taunts that cause partners to blindly rush in and promptly trip over Shinji's outstretched foot. His father looks satisfied when he stops coming home with a swollen face. The rush of power he feels is addicting.

Shinji's fit to be a long-range attacker but he certainly won't object to winning melee. And if his strategies earn him a lousy reputation, well, that's not his problem.

* * *

 _Shizaru_

Years later, in the Hokage's office, Nagisa Honda wonders what she did to deserve such a dysfunctional team.

* * *

 **{{ word count: 1001. }}**

 **A/N: look what i dug up from** _ **2014**_ **. and it's still salvageable! quick thanks to** _ **The Marysue Murderess**_ **for helping me organise my ideas all those years ago. i'm not sure how many still survive in my brain but she was a total sweetheart and deserves credit for that alone.**

 **PS. yes, i know the summary is cliche as all heck. i'll update it once i think of something better, promise.**

 **PPS. Hara's dad's name means 'toe'. just thought you should know.**

 _{{ original chapter: 22nd december 2014 || edited: 15th october 2017 }}_


End file.
